villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tomoo
Tomoo is a minor, but significant antagonist in the anime and manga series'' Elfen Lied''. Tomoo served as the chief force that ultimately turned Lucy into a homicidal maniac, and he's also the reason for her deep hatred of humanity. Biography Tomoo was an eleven year old boy who was the ringleader of a group of nameless bullies. His favorite victim was Kaede. He and his acquaintances endlessley taunted her and bullied her because of her bottling up her emotions, and called her names such as "Oxen" because of the horns on each side of her head. Tomoo mainly targeted Kaede, because he wanted to see her express some emotion from all of his attacks. One day, Lucy meets a young girl at the orphanage, and befriends. It's unknown if the girl befriended Kaede because she genuinely felt sorry for her, or if Tomoo set her up. Whatever happened, the girl tells Tomoo that Kaede had a puppy that she was taking care of, and the other boys present Tomoo with the puppy. Tomoo then teases Lucy about the puppy, and then proceeds to throw it hard against the wall. He then grabs a vase, and then beats the poor dog with the vase and continued to do so until the poor animal stopped moving. Kaede had finally had enough of her tormentors, and she proceeds to use her invisible vectors on them, and she slaughters them all. Tomoo was the last one that was killed. The influence that Tomoo had on Lucy continued even after he had died. Tomoo would often be manifested up by Lucy whenever she felt great stress. He would always be mocking her and calling her names. Ultimately, Tomoo is the one who was responsible for Lucy's descent into madness, and he was the one who molded her into a serial killer because of his influence. Personality Tomoo was considered a very cruel and monstrous figure. Unlike the other bullies who only helped to kill Kaede's puppy because they were most likely forced into it, Tomoo was the only one who was the most self-aware and knew what was right and what was wrong. He killed the dog knowing that it would destroy Kaede, because that dog had served as her only friend during her miserable existence. He's also a very sadistic individual; When he was killing the puppy right in front of Kaede, he's shown clearly sporting a look of sadistic glee on his face. These traits most likely would've made Tomoo become a serial killer had he grown up if Lucy didn't kill him out of anger for him killing her pet. Trivia *Tomoo, alongside with his companions are very similar to Chris Hargensen & Billy Nolan as both bullied the protagonist for fun thus tuning them into pyschopaths, both their victims are pyshics, both are later killed in a gruesome death by the protagonist's power as a revenge & both appear as hallucinations in the protagonist's mind. *Tomoo is also very similar to Henry Evans as they are roughly the same age, males, dog killers (done for fun), and target a specific young girl they enjoy torturing. *Even though he is a minor villain, Tomoo is can be considered as one of the most hated Elfen Lied villains ever due to his cruel & inhumane treatment towards Lucy, possibly more than his companions & Elfen Lied's main antagonists Director Kakuzawa and the Unknown Man who are far more evil and sadistic. *A huge fanbase have believed that if Lucy have not killed Tomoo in the first place, there is a huge possibility he would have grown into a serial killer possibly worse than Lucy herself since killing an animal is said to be the first sign of a serial killer. *Even thought Tomoo is a kid, many viewers stated that Tomoo deserved that kind of gruesome death. *On the flip side of the previous two statements, controversy has arrisen between fans, viewers and critics of the show regarding Tomoo as many do not believe that a child of his age can be as evil as he was. *Additionally, Tomoo likely suffers from sadistic personality disorder, a mental condition that causes people to be sadisitc towards others. The disorder is treatable, however, the younger the person is, the easier they are to rehabilitate. Surprisingly that means that given the proper mental hospital environment, the proper phycologists, Tomoo and his allies might have had a shot at rehabilitation had they been taken to a mental ward. *Tomoo is voiced by Christopher Patton in the English version, who also voiced the English versions of some notable anime villains such as Greed & Turles. *In the Japanese version, Tomoo is voiced by a woman. *Tomoo's character is very similar to that of Kakihara from Ichi the Killer, as well as his homage Chaka from Black Lagoon, notably their inhumane brutality. Category:Sociopaths Category:Kid Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Minor Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil from the past Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Jerks Category:Successful Villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Neutral Evil Category:Provoker Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Leader Category:Hatemongers Category:Extortionists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nemesis Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Cowards Category:Outright Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Animal Killers Category:Bullies Category:Flashback villains